The Wolf
"Well? Starting to remember? How do you like my gift? Like? Like it? It loves, it loooooooves to play!" - Scott referring to The Wolf The Wolf is an antagonist in CASE: Animatronics. Appearance The Wolf is a large lupine animatronic with a large angular head and what appears to be blood or rust leaking from its mouth and joints. It has red glowing eyes and its head seems to be highly detailed compared to the res of its body. Its large stomach causes it to be loud when active and has the word DAD engraved on its torso. It was created by Scott.. Behaviour The Wolf is first encountered during the dream sequence, and can be found lying on the floor in C2 with blood pouring out of his mouth and stomach. A note can be found resting in its lap with four number written on it and the last number is mostly obscured by blood, which is the code needed to access the Control Room. It will then reappear during the phone call on the other side of the bars in C2. It will run to A3 when triggered and escape, at which point the player will be prompted to backtrack to the Locker Room and hide in the locker to escape. At this point The Wolf will assume it's usual behaviour. The Wolf is the first animatronic to be sent after John Bishop by Scott and thus has the most predictable behavior, it will wander around aimlessly and can be heard stomping around due to its weight, making it easy to tell when it is near. Upon seeing Bishop, it will break into a sprint and only stop when the player is no longer in its field of vision. The only exception to this behavior is after meeting The Owl, where it'll stand around the entrance to Archive and chase you if you come too close. It will need to be led away in order to access D1. Strategy There is no perfect strategy for dealing with The Wolf but some can be used: * Hiding in lockers seems to be very effective if it is near, hiding under tables will work too. * Shutting doors behind you will slow it down if The Wolf chases you, which will give you some extra time to hide. * It is very loud and can be heard before it can be seen. Trivia * It may have some relation to the 'Big Bad Wolf' from Little Red Riding Hood, or the wolf from "The Boy Who Cried Wolf", due to the blood on it hinting that it injured or killed someone using it's mouth. * It is the most common animatronic and it could even be considered the "mascot" of the game. * The Wolf is the only animatronic with the ability to jumpscare the player without causing a game over, however this is only seen during the dream sequence. *Encountering The Wolf for the first time will award the player with the Met A Wolf Achievement. Gallery Wolf in dream.png|The Wolf as seen during John's dream Wolf locker.png|The Wolf as seen from within a locker Wolf is going to give you a hug.jpg|The Wolf about to attack the player Wolf taking a shower.jpg|A promo image of The Wolf in the Shower Room Stub.jpg|A promo render of The Wolf Wolf.Jpg|Another promo render of The Wolf Wolf_deactive.jpg|The Wolf after being deactivated Wolf jumpscare.gif|The Wolf's jumpscare Wolf locker jumpscare.gif|The Wolf's locker jumpscare Category:Animatronics Category:Characters